The present invention relates generally to a wiring interconnection scheme and more specifically to a wiring assembly for organizing and arranging wiring between electrical components, such as between loud speakers and stereo equipment.
When connecting loud speakers to stereo components, long lengths of speaker wire are typically routed along the floor between the speakers and the stereo component. To permit future relocation of the speakers, users often use a longer length of wire than is necessary, and typically ties the excess wire in a bunch. Two to four speakers may be connected, and sophisticated home theater arrangements may include many additional speakers. Such a plethora of cables creates an unsightly and disorganized. "rat's nest" of cables, which detracts from the overall aesthetic appearance of the room.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,454,374 and 4,563,542 issued to Pollack disclose an electric cord holder comprising a U-shaped shell with a hinged or slotted covering. The cord holder is in the form of a partially open conduit having a longitudinal slot, and is configured to be secured to a wall by a chemical adhesive. An electrical cord from an appliance is inserted into the cord holder, and the cord holder is secured to the wall to protect the loose cord. However, the cord holder is not suitably arranged to interconnect multiple components, and is not adapted so that the wiring may be extended, as is required when connecting loud speakers to a receiver or amplifier.
Users wishing to hide the speaker cables have few choices. One solution is to "hide" the cables within the walls. However, this is expensive and is only suitable for permanent component placement. Another choice is to "wrap" the cables in a form of tubing or conduit described above. However, moving the components to other locations requires installation or removal of sections of the conduit. Additionally, the conduit is relatively bulky in appearance and is very noticeable, as it significantly protrudes from the wall.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel wiring assembly to substantially overcome the above-described problems.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel wiring assembly to organize the interconnection wires between electrical components.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a novel wiring assembly to interconnect loud speakers placed at various distances within an area while avoiding unsightly and disorganized loose wires.